


The Right Place and the Wrong Time

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: As much as you can get in 400 words, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble Sequence, F/M, I mean it's the Avengers, Kinda, Slow Burn, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: James sees an attractive and impressive woman. Maria sees an unobjectionable and convenient asset. Surprisingly, it works.





	The Right Place and the Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



James sees her while he's visiting, before they’re introduced. From a distance, her posture and steely gaze catch his attention. He happens to walk past her office while she tears someone a new one over the phone. It sounds like it’s a congressman.

“Who’s this Maria Hill?” James asks Tony.

“The biggest pain in my ass so far this year, why do you ask?” his friend replies.

“Is she seeing anyone?”

Tony rotates to look at him. “Please don’t do this,” he says. “Come on, Rhodes, we can work something out.”

James grins. “You always validate my taste in women.”

 

 

James Rhodes, aka War Machine, asks Maria out on a date.

“I’ll think about it,” she says, narrowing her eyes at him.

To his credit, all he says is, “Let me know.”

Maria’s first thought is that dating James Rhodes would be a good tactical decision. Her positions in the ongoing SHIELD hearings and the newly created private Avengers Initiative would be strengthened. 

Her second thought- an achingly familiar one, since Hydra’s revelations- is, ‘Am I just like them?’

She pulls Rhodes’ records and finds that he’s someone she wouldn’t object to seeing, personally.

For a spy, it’s good enough.

 

 

James still flies all over the world for the US Army, but eventually he lives for the days he can make it to New York.

He thinks Maria’s amazing, and funny, which no one has ever said to her. 

She says he’s a good person, and he can tell how much that means to her.

They like each other as much as they respect each other. Although they only get to meet once a month, it’s one of the most fulfilling relationships either of them has ever had. James moves a suitcase into Maria’s apartment.

Ultron brings everything crashing down.

 

 

Maria does not rush through packing her office at Stark Industries. In fact, she stretches the ten-minute job to an hour.

Finally, James shows up.

It’s late, and the rest of the office is empty. She doesn’t mince words.

“I’ve always worked for SHIELD.” She looks him in the eyes, as he deserves. “I have to go.”

James looks hurt, but not betrayed. “I get it.”

She knows he does. That should make it easier. It doesn’t.

Uncharacteristically, she hesitates. “Maybe…”

“Yeah,” James interrupts. His smile is sincere. “Maybe.”

She picks up her box and kisses him before she leaves.


End file.
